<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildest Dreams by Judy0515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375622">Wildest Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy0515/pseuds/Judy0515'>Judy0515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Past life memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy0515/pseuds/Judy0515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>擁有前世記憶的高中生AU</p><p>尼爾/主角(斜線有意義)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wildest Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>陽光直接且強烈的照射在尼爾身上，留著厚厚的一層瀏海，他的臉頰發紅，內心無限咒罵熱辣的光線。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他還記得被父母單方面告知將要舉家搬遷到美國的場景。母親假惺惺的詢問他對加州的印象，好像他的答案對他們的決定會有任何真實的影響，而作為一個家教良好的青少年，他硬擠出了一個勉強可以說是笑容的嘴角幅度，溫順的說「母親，上輩子我曾把加州稱為第二個家，我很開心終於又能回去了。」接著他在母親瞬間發白的驚恐表情下，轉身離去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他當然說謊了，但不是上輩子那部分，他的確擁有前世的記憶，而是加州是他第二個家的那部分。尼爾從沒認為加州是家，但加州的確是「他」的家，而只要有那個人在的地方，就是尼爾的歸宿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>你在哪裡？</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>尼爾走在陌生的石磚路上，人群擦肩而過，他能感受到冷淡目光的駐留，聽到恥笑聲音的傳遞，他只是把肩聳起，低下頭看著自己的腳一步一步的踩踏在磚石上，不斷前進。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>只要一直往前走，就能找到你吧？</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>尼爾的父母親都是物理學者，因此他絕大部分的童年都在碩大研究室的成堆書叢中度過。他喜歡一個人獨處，因為每當在人群中他就緊張得無所適從，等到人群散去，他總不自主的在腦海裡無限回放起自己愚蠢的一言一行，最後紅著臉決定自己最好還是永遠躲藏在厚重的眼鏡和艱深的書籍裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然後他想起了「他」，以及在「他」面前的自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他記得自己曾是個愛笑的、幽默的成熟男人。他讓周圍的人都覺得輕鬆自在，他甚至讓嚴肅的年長愛人在會議室裡輕笑出聲。他是個自信的男人，深知自己充滿魅力，卻從不濫用眾人的景仰，總是一視同仁的溫柔體諒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你不知道自己有多美好……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人出乎意料的纖細手指拂過散落在眼前的柔軟金髮，他的眼睛滿溢寵愛之情……尼爾僅是回想就充滿眷戀……。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>只要有你，我就再也不會孤獨了吧？</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>「尼爾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>努力低頭走路的尼爾似乎聽到自己的名字，但那很有可能只是幻聽，沒道理轉學來的第一天就有人知道他的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尼爾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾終於抬起頭來，在白色拱型大門旁的樹下，一個穿著紅色帽T的青年向他奮力揮手。陽光穿透青年身軀，鬱鬱樹林在他身上留下細碎陰影，樹葉隨風飄起，沙沙聲響撩撥心弦。尼爾無法看清青年的五官，但他的心卻不由自主的強烈跳動，強烈到似乎靈魂也為之震顫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尼爾……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他沒辦法確定，直到望進青年的深邃眼眸……。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>頓時像跌入夢中，他的雙腳失重，等到他再度回復意識時，面前的眼眸仍舊深邃，卻沒有了純真的光彩，反之被深藏的驚訝與隨之而來的悲傷所壟罩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>遠處的海浪聲沿著海岸特有的鹹味席捲尼爾的感官，身旁的年長男人一手拿著筆，大腿枕著筆記本，樹葉被海風吹得沙沙作響。尼爾知道這裡是哪裡，這裡是他跟那個人第一次見面的地方，就像一本引人入勝的童書，這段回憶被尼爾反覆翻閱，深刻於心，但從不是像現在這個樣子……。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這不是回憶，更像是他就身處其中。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>「對不起，我從來沒有做過這種事。」尼爾害羞又焦躁的弄亂一頭金髮「我住在旁邊的旅館，每天早上當我睜開眼睛望向窗外，你都坐在這裡。」尼爾望向眼前的湛藍海岸，暗自期望翻騰海浪能一併帶走他的緊張「這是我在美國的最後一天，我只是想在離開前告訴你……」尼爾終於鼓起勇氣望向男人，接著驚訝的發現他的眼神溫柔如春日拂面的微風，卻又悲傷如冬日深積的白雪，他不知道自己為什麼會引起男人如此複雜、矛盾的情緒，但他深深著迷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喔，該死，你好美！」尼爾脫口而出，隨即驚恐的蓋住自己不受控制的嘴巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人驚訝的睜大雙眼，隨即移開視線，望向自己放在腿上交錯的纖細雙手，纖長睫毛與陽光留下的陰影在他的臉上交織縱橫。他在害羞嗎？尼爾覺得自己就要停止呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「謝謝你」他微微笑著「很久沒有人這麼說了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人抬起頭望進尼爾的灰藍雙眸，先前被盈盈睫羽覆蓋的深棕雙眼已然盈濕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我們之間，你才一直都是美麗的那個。」骨感手指撫進柔軟髮絲，蒼黑與淡金相遇交錯「雖然你的頭髮總是亂了點……」他輕笑出聲，試圖撫平被海風吹得狂亂的金黃，現在的男人像個孩子般，純真又執著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「先生......」尼爾的聲音顫抖「我們見過嗎？」</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>等尼爾再度感受到自己踩踏在磚石上的雙腳，他的視線已然模糊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面前比自己矮了半個頭的青年沒有年長男人的自信餘裕，他慌亂的翻找斜背在身旁的後背包，終於從雜亂的各種物品中找到了皺皺的手帕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他伸手擦拭尼爾不斷湧出的淚滴，純真又執著，像極了那個在海岸邊努力馴服狂亂金髮的年長男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尼爾……」他聽到青年呢喃，聲音稚氣又充滿困惑「我們見過嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>中午的學生餐廳一片吵雜，要不是自己的肚子也餓得誇張，尼爾是絕對不想踏進那個雜亂、擁擠的地方。老實說，他實在對「人群」過敏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾選擇了一個在餐廳中最邊緣、最空曠的位子坐了下來，好吧，這個位子就剛好是在垃圾桶旁邊，但尼爾並不埋怨。比起跟自己不熟悉的人大眼瞪小眼，他更享受跟不會打擾他或取笑他的垃圾桶共享午餐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一陣騷動從餐廳前方傳來，尼爾抬頭望向吵雜的源頭，一瞬間就捕捉到那個在人高馬大的球員裡略顯矮小的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他還記得前幾天他們的第一次相遇……不……嚴格來說應該是他們這輩子的第一次相遇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩舉起手，著急的想要用充滿皺褶的手帕擦乾尼爾似乎怎樣也止不住的淚水，在各種開心的、幸福的、狂喜的、平淡的、苦澀的、酸楚的鮮明回憶如海嘯般席捲尼爾時，他依稀聽到男孩溫柔的安慰聲音……。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒事的。」他說「一切都會沒事的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾記得他們並肩坐在蒼鬱樹下的椅子上，男孩輕輕的倚靠著他，如午間和煦陽光的溫暖順著血液柔軟了他疲憊的心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我叫約翰。」男孩抬起頭望向尼爾，眼睛是澄澈的深棕，紅潤嘴唇微微彎起，是一個溫暖、率真的笑容。<em>他好可愛</em>，尼爾心想，臉不能克制的燃燒起來。<em>如果就這樣吻上去，會被當成變態吧！</em>尼爾任憑無理的幻想在腦中橫衝直撞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許是因為陽光實在太過炙烈，連茂密的樹葉也無法遮擋，約翰不知為何臉也突然紅了起來，他移開視線，望向腳下塵土「通常這時候，你應該要回說：你好，我叫尼爾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾匆忙的將自己從幻想的泥濘中拉起「啊……對不起……我叫尼爾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>約翰又抬起頭看向尼爾，純真的深棕添了一抹笑意，他笑得開心「我早就知道了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你早就知道我叫尼爾？這句話是什麼意思？難道你也還記得我？你在找我嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「校長請我帶你認識校園。」對尼爾心中的各種小劇場一無所知，約翰站了起來，陽光從他背後照進尼爾的灰藍眼眸，約翰耀眼的存在讓尼爾瞇起眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看尼爾只是坐在那裡一動不動的呆望著自己，約翰沒覺得不耐，只是疑惑的歪著頭喃喃自語「身體不舒服嗎？也難怪，轉學第一天一定很恐怖吧！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他向尼爾伸出手來，尼爾過了一回才終於意識到約翰的意思。纖細的蒼白手指握住黝黑的溫暖手掌，就像好多年、好多年以前的他們，注定相遇，也注定牽手相依相伴。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>「如果不想被當成變態的話，就不要做些會被當成變態的事，譬如說死盯著人不放就是一種。」一個柔和但充滿諷刺意味的聲音突然從尼爾附近響起，他才終於意識到自己的對面不知何時坐了一個人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面前的青年頂著一頭蓬鬆的黑色捲髮，眼睛圓潤，乍看之下書呆子味十足，卻又充滿著古靈精怪的光彩，讓他想起自己的多年好友......不會吧......真的會是他嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著尼爾驚訝的神情，捲髮青年終於笑了出來「好久不見了，尼爾！沒想到年輕的我長得滿可愛的吧！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「米耶！」壓抑內心突然翻騰的雀躍與激動，尼爾輕聲喚了青年的名字，眼眶欣喜的濕潤起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！別在公眾場合哭出來！很丟臉耶！」雖然一臉嫌棄的批評尼爾的多愁善感，但米耶自己卻也紅了眼眶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米耶最後一次見到尼爾時，是年輕的他帶著早熟的決絕，走向那個已知結局的逆向旅程。在旅途的終點，尼爾會再次遇見他的一生所愛，也會再次結識他的至交好友，然後，米耶跟那個後來總是沉默的男子會一無所知的失去尼爾，又會一起等待注定的相遇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>現在說起來，他們的故事充滿著詩意的美感，但對當時的他們來說，沒辦法與自己珍視之人相伴到老去，僅有無盡的無奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米耶著急的想要抹去兩人之間的悲傷氛圍，強裝輕鬆的說道：「嘿！你一臉宅男樣，要不是艾佛斯跟我說，我還不相信是你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「艾佛斯？他也在這裡？」尼爾睜大眼睛，不敢相信那個總是一臉凶狠的大隊長也在這裡讀書。老實說，實在有點難想像年輕高中生的艾佛斯是什麼樣子，不會小小年紀就肌肉發達、滿臉鬍鬚吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你沒看到他嗎？他就坐在老闆旁邊啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老闆旁邊？是在說約翰旁邊那個棕髮青年嗎？青年看起來白皙又漂亮，長捲睫毛襯托蔚藍深遂雙眼，活脫就像個從童話故事裡走出來的貴族王子，而尼爾所認識的艾佛斯，雖然具有難以想像的溫柔面貌，絕對不會是眼前這個高貴柔弱美男子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎感知到尼爾的好奇視線，棕髮青年轉過頭來望向尼爾，突然比了一個超大中指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，那個人的確就是艾佛斯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！你們兩個真是一點都沒變。」尼爾對著米耶喃喃說道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「因為擁有那些回憶的關係吧，不知不覺就變得跟回憶裡的自己越來越像。」米耶看了尼爾一眼「你望著老闆的眼神也一點都沒變......。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾無奈的笑了，怎麼可能改變呢？怎麼可能在擁有那些回憶的情況下停止想念呢？死亡也無法停止他對男人的愛戀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他呢？」尼爾苦澀的道出一直糾結於心的疑問「他還記得我們嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼爾望向前方的約翰，艾佛斯似乎在他耳邊說了些什麼有趣的話語，約翰如同剛盛開的向日葵，笑得純真又耀眼，笑得像是太陽就是為了照耀、滋養他而存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不，我不覺得他記得，但這樣也好不是嗎？老闆當了一輩子的救世主，現在終於可以好好休息，好好的被守護了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是的，男人的人生並不簡單。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果有人問以前的尼爾最想要實現的願望，他會說他希望男人能過上普通的人生，一個能在夜晚倚著戀人肩頭緩緩睡去的人生，一個能窩在床裡任意享用甜食的人生，一個能牽著自己的愛人到白頭的人生，一個不用眼睜睜看著摯愛離去的人生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他過往的願望終於實現，那為什麼現在的他卻覺得有些寂寞？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或許，說什麼希望男人過上普通的人生根本是個謊話，尼爾想要的，一直一直想要的，其實是自私的占有男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我希望他能記得我，就像我仍深深的想念著他一樣。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我流設定裡，唯一逆向回到過去的只有尼爾，所以主角、米耶和艾佛斯都會先遇到電影的尼爾，看著他死去後，才會再遇到年輕的尼爾。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>